


Behind Closed Doors (is where I keep your secrets)

by SilverBull333



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: From Prompt, M/M, cheesy af, idk really, simi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBull333/pseuds/SilverBull333
Summary: Based on this prompt:Person A talks through Person B's door thinking they're not home but Person B hears everythinghttp://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/165289381367/person-a-talks-through-person-bs-door-thinkingRated Teen cos it swears once :)





	Behind Closed Doors (is where I keep your secrets)

Sebastian walked up to his hotel room alone for what felt like the millionth time, his mind whirring, trying to process what had just happened and the guilt he felt because of it. He didn't want to stay at the track, he kept telling himself, he never asked to win in this way. He never asked to be Ferrari's number one driver, the one always given priority in the race. He'd never have intentionally screwed up Kimi's race. He'd never have gone through with it if he knew what was actually happening.  
Another wave of guilt crashed over him as he realised he'll have to walk past Kimi's door to get to his - he had no way to avoid the tension and guilt that had become commonplace after races when communicating with Kimi, however briefly they may see one another. The guilt built further as Sebastian approached the door closest to his own. Suddenly, unable to carry on, Sebastian felt his legs give way underneath him, collapsing from the sheer weight of the guilt on his conscience.  
"Shit," he cursed as he looked up at his immediate surroundings. Right in front of him was the door that had caused him so much agony; the door to the room of his teammate. Silently sobbing, Sebastian positioned his upper body to lean on the door.  
"Kimi," he half-whispered, half-sobbed, "Kimi, I'm sorry. You know I wouldn't ask anyone to use team orders, ever. Least not on you. I really don't understand it, surely any points matter to the team? But it's too late now.   
Kimi, please don't be angry with me. I can't bear to see you like this, and it hurts even more that it's almost every race weekend now. Can't you see that you mean more to me that than anyone else does? I find myself looking at you in ways I never look at anyone else. I care, Kimi. I have for a long time."  
Sebastian took a deep, choked breath, before he rambled further on. "I'm glad you're not back yet, I couldn't bear for you to know how I really feel. What would the cold hearted Iceman think of the German with a heart ready to be broken? But I love you, Kimi Raikkonen, and even if I have to hide it until the day I die, it won't change how I feel. I'm sorry, Kimi, I'm sorry for everything. For the race, and for being too embarrassed to tell you I love you."  
With that, Sebastian managed to lift himself from the floor, and, after making sure he hadn't left any traces of himself on the floor, walked the few steps to his own room.  
It was only when sat on the sofa, ready to watch some romcom that would send him to sleep before tomorrow's plane journey that he heard his phone go off. Picking it up, he read the message:  
 _I forgive you, Sebastian Vettel._  
 _I love you too._  
 _K_

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written from a prompt, so I hope it's okay!  
> Also I've only written Brocedes F1 fanfic so Simi is a new area, but I love reading it and I thought it fitted better with the prompt than Brocedes.  
> Let me know what you think, please comment and leave Kudos!


End file.
